When a site, such as a virtual private local area network (LAN) service (VPLS) site is multihomed to two or more provider edge (PE) routers in a service provider (SP) network, thus having a plurality of attachment circuits (ACs) between the site and the SP network, the site customers often seek a solution to utilize all the associated ACs simultaneously for forwarding traffic. Current multihoming technology focuses on preventing the formation of layer-2 loops in the SP's network by making one of the ACs active and the rest as redundant (i.e., used as an “active/standby” arrangement). This essentially utilizes only one AC as the active link in steady state for all traffic forwarding, and does not fully utilize the plurality of ACs to distribute, e.g., load balance, traffic into and out of the multihomed VPLS site.